


You've Got Me Where You Want Me Again

by ProfessionalCouchPotato



Category: Cage the Elephant (Album)
Genre: Based on a Music Video, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have never done this type of thing before, supposed to be scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalCouchPotato/pseuds/ProfessionalCouchPotato
Summary: Dear Diary,I don’t have time to waste on introductions. This is just insurance. Something for when I get scared. Like now, for example. That’s why I need to do this. Just in case.Because that thing still hasn’t moved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in AO3, so this will be very experimental, and I honestly don't expect it to get more than 10 hits.  
> I wrote this after watching the music video for "Back Against The Wall" by Cage the Elephant while half asleep, and I'm honestly surprised it's even coherent XD

_ Dear Diary,  _

 

_ I don’t have time to waste on introductions. This is just insurance. Something for when I get scared. Like now, for example. That’s why I need to do this. Just in case. _

 

_ Because that thing still hasn’t moved. _

 

_ It’s just kind of…standing there. I mean, sure, it’s blinked once or twice. Even though it’s still dark in here, I can tell it’s blinking because of how the little bit of light from the window reflects off it’s eyes. The same light I’m using to write this by.  _ ~~_ Other than that, it hasn’t _ ~~

 

_ It just grunted.  _

 

_ I can’t stand this anymore, I’m going to turn on the light. If this journal ends here, that means either this is an elaborate hallucination, and I’ll be too busy gulping happy pills to continue writing this.  _

 

_ Or there is an actual person standing in my room who, as far as I can guess, is going to kill me.  _

 

_ Either way, goodbye. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where?

_Dear Diary,_

 

_So._

  _I’m not dead, although my hallucination theory is still up in the air because when I turned on the lights_ ~~_there was a garden gnome in my room and_~~

  _Wow, that sounded crazy even to me._

  _I’m not sure how else to describe it, though. I had turned on my bedside lamp, fully expecting to see an armed robber or maybe even Mom, if I was lucky._

  _But no. I turn on my lamp and see an honest to god garden gnome standing in the middle of my room. And it just stood there, even after I turned on the light, and stared at me. It’s still staring at me. It has the ugliest eyes I’ve ever seen, droopy and soulless and sunken and red._

 

~~_Help_ ~~

 

_As I’m writing this, I can’t help but wonder how it got in._

  _I know, I know, I need to get my priorities straight, but the adrenaline rush has long since worn off by now, and it hasn’t made any move to kill me yet._

_None of my windows even open._

  _I lock my door when I sleep, always._

  _The floor seems intact._

 

_So where did it come from?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! I actually have the whole thing written, so for that one person who left kudos, on the first chapter, you can finish reading the story :D
> 
> Also, for this story and my other one, I'll be doing this thing called "Prompt of the Day" which is exactly what it sounds like. (I'll be posting my own creative writing prompts.) If you want to use one of them, just give me a bit of credit and send me the link, I'd love to read anything you could come up with and give you pointers! 
> 
> Prompt of the day: (Hardware) Write the interactions between an Artificial Intelligence and its creator. 
> 
> See you next time *Finger Guns*


	3. Chapter 3

_ Dear Diary,  _

 

_ This is getting kind of redundant. This whole “writing in a journal” thing is getting old fast, and I won’t have time to write down every little thing that happens, so for now, I’m going to stop this little project.  _

 

_ Before I go, however, here’s everything I managed to learn about the little gremlin: _

 

_ It’s tiny. I don’t happen to have a measuring stick with me at the moment, but minus the full meter that its hat adds on, it seems to only measure up to my chest. _

 

_ The hat. While not the strangest of its fashion choices, the yellow cone-shaped hat is definitely the most noticeable. Pair that with a bright red tunic, and it really does look like a garden gnome.   _

 

_ The beard. Maybe you’ve seen some fancy facial hair in your life. I know I have. Like in that dusty old picture of Father that sits on the mantelpiece. Or one of those “bearded ladies” in those old circuses. And there was this one cartoon character who had the most fabulous orange mustache I had ever seen.  _

_ But I’m getting off topic. _

_ This thing has a big, soft, tangly black beard, with a head of matted grey hair to match. _

 

_ Yes, I did say “soft.” _

_ On that note, it didn’t really respond when I touched it, just kind of looked at me weirdly. And I could swear that those eyes are familiar. I can’t place it right now, but that voice in the back of my head just won’t shut up. _

 

_ Anyways. _

 

_ Goodbye. _


	4. Chapter 4

_ Dear Diary, _

 

_ I can’t do it anymore. I just can’t.  _

_ Ever since that first night, that little gnome has been there. Every time I’m alone, BOOM, there it is. _

_ Well, not “BOOM” exactly. I’ll blink and it will appear, but always when I’m least expecting it. _

_ Even after just one month, things have gotten to the point where Mother and my friends have begun to notice. _

_ If the situation is that bad, I need to do something to fix it. _

_ The problem is, I’m at my wit’s end. I’ve tried everything from running away from it (which happens to be my go-to choice of problem solving) to ignoring it (another good method) to trying, and failing, to lock it in my closet. _

 

_ And that’s why there is a suspiciously gnome shaped sack on my floor right now. _

 

_ There may be a few coils of rope missing from the utility cabinet as well. _

 

_ The reason I’m going to start this journal again is fairly simple. I want to see how far I make it from here on.  _

_ I’m not stupid. I know that thing in the bag hasn’t moved since I hit it in the head with a shovel. I also know that this will eat away at me a little bit every day. I just want to know how long it will take. _

 

_ Dang. I scare myself sometimes. _

 

_ With that slightly unsettling thought in mind, goodbye. _


	5. Chapter 5

_ Dear Diary, _

 

~~_ Please, I just want _ ~~

 

_ There are two of them now. I can hardly tell them apart, except that one of them is slightly smaller than the other and refuses to go outside.  _

_ Hmm…. _

_ They seem to be more aggressive, too. It’s way scarier than it should be, but it there is a small part of me that worries about what will happen if I try to get rid of the gnomes again. _

 

_ Will they do more than just breath down my neck and glare at me with more anger than before? _

 

_ Dare I risk finding out?  _

 

_ For all of my big talk, I am getting pretty scared, and the only time I sleep is when I pass out from exhaustion. Otherwise, the moment I get in bed, they’ll be right there, looking for all the world like a pair of overeager parents waiting to tuck in their child and kiss them goodnight. _

_ Except these things still manage to tower over me menacingly despite their small size, and all they ever do is stare at me until I turn off my light. _

_ Then the whispering starts. Honestly, I can’t even explain it, but it just sounds so….unsettling. Like a hive of bees or old leaves being blown across the driveway. _

 

_ One way or another, this needs to end. _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be more chapters. I will update every week, unless something happens and I die *shrugs*


End file.
